In Which a Game Reveals All
by SarahEileenGrangerPrince
Summary: Bored teens, one game, emotions revealed! One-Shot


She didn't expect to be stuck in this situation, she had always dreamed about it but she still didn't expect it. She was worried though, what if he didn't feel the same way? They only had seven minutes and she was wasting time.

*Flashback*

Harry jumped up after a while as everyone sat in the lounge of the Burrow. "I got it! Lets play spin the bottle seven minutes in heaven rule!" he shouted to the room at large. "Who's down?"

"Explain please Harry, what the hell are you talking about? What is the purpose of the game and how is it played?" Ron asked from his corner in front of the chess set.

They had all bee trying to think of something to do for the rest of the rainy night while they were for the most part alone.

"Well you see, we all sit in a circle with an empty bottle in the take turns spinning it. Whoever it lands on the spinner takes into the broom closet and they stay in there for seven minutes, presumably snogging. Their activities are revealed at the end of said time." Hermione explained for beside the mantle turning to Harry. "I'm game."

"Us too," Fred and George chimed in together. "Ditto," came the lovely voices of Ginny and Luna. "Of course," said Ron.

"Don't forget us kiddies." said Charlie from the doorway referring to himself, Bill, and Tonks.

Harry counted heads mentally and stated, "Alright Bill want to conjure us up a bottle?"

Bill obliged Harry before sitting on the floor next to Tonks. Soon everybody was sitting in a neat circle on the floor in the middle of the lounge. "Seeing as how you suggested the game Harry how about you go first then we'll move clockwise from there." suggested Luna in her usual dreamy voice.

"Good idea Luna," said Harry gracefully spinning the bottle. /it kept spinning for an excruciating thirty seconds before landing intently on Tonks. Harry flushed bright pink and his eyes went wide before he composed himself stood and offered the lovely lady across him her hand. they disappeared into the closet dutifully for their seven minutes. Hermione kept her eyes on the door trying to avoid looking at Ginny because she knew the young girl knew who the beautiful brunette wanted to get stuck in that closet with. Everyone else had their suspicions but they were insanely far from the truth. She flicked her wand at the door seven minutes later to reveal Harry and Tonks in a heated game of rock-paper-scissors. Everybody busted out laughing in their seats as the two walked back to the circle.

Ron took the bottle and spun it crossing his fingers holding his breath as it began to slow down. It landed jerkily on Luna who like Ron blushed deep crimson as they beamed at each other in joy. Half the people in the room turned to gage Hermione's reaction and much to their surprise she was smiling and giving him a thumbs up. As the couple took to the closet Harry turned to his other best friend questioning her with his eyes. "Oh honestly Harry, me and Ron? You have got to be kidding me that's just sick, he's like a brother to me for goodness sake!" And again she had half of the room's attention on her as they gasped at her speech. She just rolled her eyes and flicked her wand at the door to reveal Ron and Luna in a sickeningly passionate embrace. The two walked back to their seats with glassy goo-goo eyes perfectly content with life.

Ginny took up the bottle bravely catching Harry's eye before sending it into a dizzily fast spin before it landed on her (and the appropriate) target, Harry. They practically ran to the closet and slammed the door. Everyone in the lounge exchanged glances before bursting into fits of chuckles and giggles. Charlie glanced discreetly in the direction of a certain brunette taking in her beautifully intoxicating laugh before he realized two others in the room doing the same. The effect she had on the three Weasley boys was completely missed by everyone else in the room. Bill steadily gazed at her determinedly and so did poor George. She flicked her wand yet again to find both Harry and Ginny shirtless and glued to each other, Harry's hands planted firmly on her breasts....

"HARRY!" Tonks yelled scandalizes. the two jumped apart and righted themselves blushing red as fully cooked lobsters.

Fred cleared his throat loudly as they sat back down before taking up the bottle and spinning it. When it landed on Luna Ron glared, Luna arched an eyebrow, and Fred himself frowned. Luna and Fred walked to the closet and shut the door behind them, everyone stared at Ron for the whole seven minutes to make sure he didn't do anything rash... He finally flicked his wand at the door in place of Hermione due to the irritation of knowing that his girl was in there with his older, more attractive brother, only to reveal them sitting on a couple crates staring at the door.

George snatched up the bottle and spun it fiercely a fire in his eyes, Charlie noticeably held his breath, it landed on Ginny and everyone laughed loudly Luna shouting: "Incest is best!" throwing them into deeper fits of laughter. "I think we'll skip this one guys because that's kinda just wrong." Harry said trying (and failing) to contain his fits of laughter. "Tonks you're up...." Tonks shifted uncomfortably in her seat before clumsily spinning the bottle. Must to her hidden joy as well as her target's it was Fred, they both stumbled their way to the closet. After seven minutes George flicked his wand to reveal his twin pinning Tonks to the wall mouths glued together with her moaning loudly. George cleared his throat and they rejoined the group.

"Go Billy-boy." cried ikle Ronniekins who was giggling at Luna's winks across the room.

Bill boredly spun the bottle and to Charlie and everyone's utter shock Hermione finally joined the game. She slowly got to her feet and followed Bill into the closet, he turned and closed the door behind them. He turned to her and turned on the light.

"Hermione?" Bill said in a questioning voice.

"Yeah?" she replied calmly.

"I really like you, are you comfortable with this? With me?" he flushed red towering over her.

"Bill I do like you, but not like that, I'm sorry, there's another person out there that i want to be in here with...." she said examining her shoes.

"Alright," he sighed sitting on one of the crates head in hands as she leaned against the wall.

Everyone in the lounge held their breath as they discussed who she wanted to be in there with, was it Bill? Ginny kept quite with a knowing smile planted on her face. Harry flicked the door open to find them silently waiting away from each other. They joined the group again and sat. Charlie took the bottle in hand and prayed silently to himself while it spun. He knew that fate wished for him to get what he wanted because it slowed to a neat stop pointed at Hermione, who this time allowed him to help her up, nobody took notice when her and Ginny exchanged a glance and Ginny smiled at the older female.

*End Flashback*

"So..." Charlie finally said breaking the gripping silence.

Hermione's eyes slowly made their way to look into his wonderful blue one's. "Yes Charlie?" she said breathily.

They gazed at each other Hermione boldly closing the space between them. He leaned down and his hand found it's way into her soft brown hair as their lips connected. Her eyes closed as she leaned into him in full bliss as his lips slid gently along hers. "Hermione?" he whispered against her mouth.

"Charlie?" she returned.

"I love you my beautiful angel," he said carefully. "Oh Charlie, I hoped, oh I love you too." she whispered in his ear before her lips returned to his as the door opened behind them.

Ginny was cheering for her friend while George and Bill looked dejected. They returned to the group Hermione with a goofy grin on her face.

Luna spun the bottle and giggled loudly as it landed on Ginny. Before anyone had the chance to say anything the girls were in the closet together. Hermione and Charlie continued to steal glances at each other before she revealed the two girls behind the door fulfilling the male population's fantasies as they snogged and felt each other up. Harry nearly passed out in perverted ecstasy watching them. They broke apart laughing, skipping back to the circle of their friends. Luna nudged the bottle towards Hermione.

"You're up, good luck, saved the best for last. But lets modify the rule." she winked, "Hermione Granger if this bottle lands on your love, go wherever and do whatever you want, no one here will disturb you, everyone but Ginny and I are of age and responsible."

Hermione flushed Weasley red before bumping the bottle in a slow spin. it revolved three times before landing on Charlie. The two stood together and sprinted as quietly as possible to the gorgeous dragon keeper's room for the rest of the night....fill in the blanks yourself.


End file.
